Magic
Magic is the use of the mystical energies of the world, to bring about a change in the physical realm. Practitioners of magic are commonly called mages . Types Of Magic Arcane Arcane magic is the purest form of magical energy. The energy obtained by arcanists (sorcerers , warlocks and necromancers ,) is present in the atmosphere, as a by-product of the creation of the world by the gods. Through studying, this source of power can be utilised by individuals, if they are attuned enough to the energy. All forms of arcane magic are dangerously addictive, and can breed corruption in even the most pure-hearted person. Those who cannot use the power themselves, often resort to enchanting or inscribing objects and weapons to fulfil a specific purpose for them. The process involves channelling the energy through one's body into an object, without using any of the energy to perform magic. Arcane magic can be catagorised into three sub-types: Pure magic , Blood magic and Shadow magic . Pure Magic This is by far the most common form of magic in use, particularly by Humans, as they are largely incapable of harnessing most other energies. Pure arcane magic is the school of magic focusing on the creation and transformation of energy and matter. Some elemental spells are also available to mages specialising in this school. For example, a mage is quite capable of conjuring flames and solid objects. Powerful mages may be able to influence the whether, teleport themselves and others, and open temporary and permanent portals. Blood Magic Arcane energy is also gathered in the lifestreams of every living being as they breathe, and can be accessed by making a physical connection with the blood of another, hence the name blood magic. To gain enough power for stronger spells, a ritual sacrifice is often made. This form of magic is frowned upon in most societies, and little is known about it, as only a few stray down the path of blood. Shadow Magic Shadow magic is of a much darker origin, coming from the power of death. When a being dies, the self-mediating cycle of the body ends, and the arcane energy that was stored within is corrupted, and can be harvested and used for the darkest of purposes. In order to collect this energy, the necromancer must sacrifice a part of his soul. The uses of shadow magic include; *Creating disease *Creating curses *Raising and commanding undead *Summoning and binding demons As a result of their deep connection with death, many necromancers take on the characteristics of the undead that the control. In extreme cases, the necromancer can shed his very flesh, and become a creature of bone, or sometimes, just spirit, losing all corporeal form. Natural Natural magic is from a much safer source. The earth itself supplies the energy for these forms of magic, and can be accessed by two major methods. Natural energy is far less corrupting and addictive, and many turn to these schools of magic, not for power, but for the betterment of themselves, and the world. Druidism Druids are trained to respect and form a close bond with nature, that is to say, the plants and animals of the earth. Through a long training regime, the followers of druidism learn not to command, but to work together with nature for its it own protection. Many druids are committed to the eternal battle against anything that would harm the earth's creations. Druids commune with the Great Spirits of Nature. By strengthening their connection with the natural world, druids gain influence over flora and fauna. They can snare enemies with tree roots, summon creatures to aid them and heal the wounded. Experienced druids may also take the form of the creatures that they control. But not all of the natural Spirits are entirely benovelent, and a druid must choose carefully which spirits they will rely upon. Although rare, some druids find themselves on the dark path of a less trustworthy spirit. Shamanism Shamans rely not on the Natural Spirits, but on the the power of the Great Elementals. They draw power from the elements of Fire, Water, Air and Earth, usually though complex rituals involving totems and symbols. Shamanic magic has its roots in the tribal magic of the Muth'uldrak. A shaman's main motivation is to restore the balance of the earth, to prevent natural disasters and other world-threatening activities. Divine Holy Magic Divinatory Magic Summoning Magic Effects of Magic Use